Forerunner
]] "Forerunner" ( Senku) is a keyword introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. It appers to be used only in grade 0 normal units, which can be used as the first vanguard. How it Works A "Forerunner" ability only activates when a unit of the same clan rides on top of the unit possessing it, then you may call that card to any of your rear-guard circles. List of Cards Angel Feather *Black Candle, Azrail *Black Omen, Phul *Black Report, Ridwan *Crimson Heart, Nahas *Cure Drop Angel *First Aid Celestial, Peniel *Hope Child, Turiel *Puncture Celestial, Gadriel *Sunny Smile Angel *Thermometer Angel Aqua Force *Advance Party Brave Shooter *Apprentice Gunner, Solon *Aqua Breath Dracokid *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Ketty *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid *Blue Wave Recruit, Yiotis *Bubble Edge Dracokid *Harpoon Dracokid *Kelpie Rider, Mitros *Officer Cadet, Andrey *Officer Cadet, Astraea *Officer Cadet, Cyril *Officer Cadet, Erikk *Tri-holl Dracokid Bermuda Triangle *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Sapphire *Colorful Smiling, Fratte *Costume Change, Alk *Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *Finger Magic, Mako *First Lesson, Akari *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro *Tiny Precious, May *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand *Werfleder Ordonnaz *Werfuchs Hexa Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandhop *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed *Dimensional Robo, Daihawk *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Enigman Zephyr *Hypnotism Monster, Nechoroly *Metalborg, Blackboi *Metalborg, Locobattler *Metalborg, Mec Rogue *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Gear Chronicle *Brass-winged Gear Hawk *Chrono Dran *Chrono Dran G *Chrono Tigar *Gunnergear Dracokid *Heavy Wrench Dracokid *Steam Worker, Kuda *Steam Scara, Merkar *Tick Tock Worker *Timepiece Dracokid *Tooth-edge Dracokid Genesis *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime *Cluster Hamster *Fetter Creator, Van *Fetter of Leather, Leyding *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel *Spectral Sheep *Vivid Rabbit *Witch of Mice, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Gold Paladin *Bashhgal *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Dreaming Sage, Corron *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Flower Gardener *Genius Liberator, Waltimell *Holy Squire, Enide *Knight of Early Dawn, Coel *Koronagal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter *Little Fighter, Cron *Riding Rookie *Rising Lionet *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Wingal Liberator *Yearning Liberator, Arum Granblue *Captain Nightkid *Demonic Sword Pirate, Diane *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris *Forbidden Space Banshee *Guiding Zombie *Peter the Ghostie *Rookie Pirate, Gina *Seven Seas Apprentice, Nightrunner *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain *Undying Departed, Grenache Great Nature *Acorn Master *Blackboard Parrot *Flask Marmoset *Gardening Mole *Gifted Bear *Pencil Koala *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly *Specs Chinchilla *Telescope Rabbit Kagerō *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva *Dragon Knight, Sadegh *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight *Lizard Soldier, Conroe *Lizard Soldier, Fargo *Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar *Red Pulse Dracokid *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth *Serrated Dracokid *Wyvernkid Ragla Link Joker *Acquire Deletor, Igor *Aperture Star-vader, Quantum *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *Involution Star-vader, Carbon *Natatorial Deletor, Nie *Neon Messiah *Origin Fist, Big Bang *Proton Kicker, Proton-striker *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula *Sprout Deletor, Luchi *Star-vader, Archfox *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Robin Knight *White Night Fenrir Megacolony *Childhood Command, Rosenberg *Machining Little Bee *Megacolony Battler C *Young Executive, Crimebug Murakumo *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret *Stealth Demon of Crow Feathers, Fugen *Stealth Dragon, Hitodama Handler *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Narukami *Ascetic Dracokid *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh *Djinn of the Thunder Break *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Flag of Raijin, Corposant *Harbinger Dracokid *Lizard Soldier, Saishin *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Spark Kid Dragoon *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata *Wildrun Dragoon *Wish Granting Djinn Neo Nectar *Baby-blue-eyes Musketeer, May Len *Bean Sprout Maiden, Ida *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Bud Maiden, Ho *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Maiden of Noisette *Maiden of Physalis *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy *Saladada Familia *Shield Seed Squire *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu Nova Grappler *Battle Arm Leprechaun *Battleraizer *Beast Deity, Night Jackal *Beast Deity, Riot Horn *Beast Deity, White Tiger *Death Army Pawn *Energyraizer *Extreme Battler, Hajimal *Extreme Battler, Kabutron *Extreme Battler, Runbhol *Lionet Heat *Morgenrot *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh *Turboraizer Nubatama *Banquet Stealth Rogue, Shutenmaru *Stealth Beast, Karasudoji *Stealth Beast, Kuroko *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Compote *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Waffle *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ikutsu-hikone *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki *Lozenge Magus *Magical Calico *Semilunar Magus *Sphere Magus *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya Pale Moon *Dreaming Bicorn *Girl Who Crossed the Gap *Happiness Collector *Innocent Magician *Nightmare Doll, Pamela *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile *Smiling Presenter *Tone of a Journey, Willi Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Barcgal *Blue Squad, Barcgal *Brugal *Clowdia *Composed Seeker, Lucius *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany *Jewel Knight, Leizgal *Knight of Discipline, Alectos *Knight of Drawn Sword *Libergal *Marinngal *Marubaru *Primgal *Raigal *Resurgent Knight, Stius *Seeker, Hartmy *Shining Knight, Millius *Starting Legend, Ambrosius *Wingal Brave Shadow Paladin *Bassinet Knight, Oscar *Commanding Knight, Gnesa *Creeping Dark Goat *Dragprince, Rute *Frontline Revenger, Claudas *Fullbau Brave *Fullbau "Diablo" *Fullbau Revenger (Manga only) *Judgebau Revenger *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa *Knight of Rebellious Spirit, Aldan *Lingering Night Revenger, Conrad *Promising Knight, David *Spinbau Revenger *Wing Edge Panther *Witch of Banquets, Lir Spike Brothers *Baby Face Izaac *Cyclone Johnny *Dudley Littleroad *Mecha Analyzer *Mecha Coach *Mecha Trainer *Reign of Terror, Thermidor *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babybird *Ancient Dragon, Babyrex *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Pterakid *Baby Camara *Baby Ptero *Dragon Egg *Rupture Dragon, Minirex *Savage Patriarch Touken Ranbu *Akita Toushirou Toku *Hachisuka Kotetsu *Hakata Toushirou *Kashuu Kiyomitsu *Kasen Kanesada *Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki *Sayo Samonji Toku *Yagen Toushirou Toku *Yamanbagiri Kunihiro Trivia *Previously, this ability existed since Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights without having a proper name. *In the anime, when a unit is called due this ability, it has been referred to as "move". *In the manga, when a unit is called due this ability, it is known as "Revive Call" (リバイブ・コール Ribaibu Kōru).